Blue Language
Blue is the language spoken by the inhabitants of Wreath. In the comic, it is rendered in blue-colored text. Blue is generally only spoken by inhabitants of Wreath, while most other cultures use a universal language that appears to be simply named "Language." Some Wreath inhabitants use translator rings to communicate with those who don't speak Blue. Magic seems to be activated via the linguistic medium of blue. Blue is represented in text by Esperanto, a constructed language created by Dr. Ludwig Lazarus Zamenhof. Esperanto was intended to be an international auxiliary language, and has sometimes been mentioned in science fiction as a futuristic language. Blue in Saga is sometimes badly translated Esperanto, and may have been generated with translation software, such as Google Translator. English translations The following is a complete (as of Chapter 18) list of translations of Blue text. Chapter 1 Page 11 Wreath Chaplain: :Alta Soldato Marko! :High Soldier Marko! Marko: :Haltu! Mi avertas vin, ne tuŝu min! :Stop! I'm warning you, don't touch me! Page 12 Wreath Chaplain: :Vi estas kompatinda! :You are pitiful! Chapter 2 Page 6 Marko: :Velki. :Wilt. Chapter 3 Page 6 Prisoner #9763599: :Fiku vin mem! :Fuck yourself! Page 8 Prisoner #9763599: :Marko estas '''perfidulo'.'' :Marko is a traitor. Chapter 6 Page 18 Klara: :KIE ESTAS MIA KNABO! :WHERE IS MY BOY! Page 20 Barr: :Malkompaktan hundino! :Feathery dog! (Possibly meant to mean "Feathery bitch!") Marko: :Paĉjo, ne! Ne doloris ŝin! :Father, no! Don't hurt her! Barr: :Ĉu tio vere vi? :Is that really you? Marko: :Tiu estas mia edzino! Tio estas nia '''bebo!' :This is my wife! This is our '''baby'! Chapter 7 Page 2 Klara: :Forlasu la hundo kaj venu tien! :Leave the dog and come here! Marko: :Jes, panjo. :Yes, mommy. :Pravi dorso, Rumfer! :Right back, Rumfer! Page 6 Klara: :Sankta fek. :Holy shit. Page 21 Barr: :Dormi. :Sleep. Chapter 8 Page 4 Marko: :Bonvolu! Bonvolu doni al mi mian ringoj! :Please! Please give me my rings! :Mi bezonas paroli kun vi. Mi... :I need to talk to you. I... Page 10 Marko: :Sklaveco! :Slavery! Chapter 11 Page 9 Gwendolyn: :FERMI! :CLOSE! Page 18 Marko: :Mi malamas ĉi tion! :I hate this! Page 19 Marko: :Kaj mi malamas vin, ankaŭ! :And I hate you, too! Barr: :Ouch. Mi iros ŝajnigi vi ne diris ke, pal. :Ouch, I will pretend you did not say that, pal. Marko: :Mi ne povas fari ĉi tion! Mi ne estas sufiĉe bona! :I can't do it! I am not good enough! Barr: :Marko, aŭskultu tre atente. Vi devas esti kuraĝa antaŭ ol vi povos esti bona. :Marko, listen very carefully. You have to be brave before you can be good. Marko: :Bone, sed mi nur provas unu pli tempo... :OK, but I will just try it one more time... Barr: :Tiu estas mia knabo! :That's my boy! Page 20 Marko: :Iru...rapida...SALTI! :Go ... quickly ... JUMP! :Mi faras tion! Patro, mi faras-'' :I did it! Father, I did- Chapter 13 '''Page 15' Marko: :Mi ne perdos ankuaŭ vi! :I will not lose ?????? you! :"Ankuaŭ" here is probably a typo. Changing it to "ankaŭ" would make the line translate to "I will not lose you too!". Chapter 15 :Marko, Alana, Klara, and Mr. Heist play a Wreath board game together called Nun Tuj Nun!. The name loosely translates to Now Means Now. Chapter 16 Page 9 Vez: :Gwendolyn, mia amo. :Gwendolyn, my love. Page 10 ' Vez: :''Mi maltrafis vin tiom. :I missed you so much. 'Page 11 ' Vez: :Karulino, ni povas fine esti feliĉa tie. :Sweetheart, we can finally be happy here. :Bonvolu, vi devas kredi min! :Please, you have to believe me! Chapter 17 '''Page 21 Gwendolyn: :Sinjorino Klara...? :Miss Klara...? Chapter 19 Page 9 Ginny: :Bonan matenon. :Good Morning. Page 10 Ginny: :Estas agrable azeno vin. :It is nice ass you. Chapter 22 Page 3 Klara: :Kion diable, Izabel? :What the hell, Izabel? :Kiu malebligitaj mia libro? :Who turned off my book? :Kion diable vi ĵus diris...? :What the fuck you just said...? Page 4 Klara: :Kaj kial Heist libroj subite malbona stultaĵoj ol kutime? :And why Heist books suddenly worse gibberish than usual? :Ĉi tio estas frenezigajn! :This is maddening! :Mi vere komencas maltrankviligi tiujn du. :I'm really beginning to worry about those two. Category:Languages